Video camera devices having a remote control function have been proposed in the past. For example, a video camera device in which imaging is performed according to an imaging signal transmitted from a remote controller via wireless communication and a captured image is transmitted to a remote controller side has been proposed (Patent Literature 1).
In addition, a system configured to perform remote imaging control of a digital camera using an information processing device (for example, a smartphone or a mobile phone terminal) that wirelessly communicates with the digital camera and in which an application having an imaging controllable function in remote is implemented has been proposed.